Mine
by StarLight-Eyes00
Summary: Kagome is the only woman that is brave enough to argue with Sesshoumaru,that is why he finds himself attracted to her.But can the demon lord get past the fact that she's human?And can Kagome return the feelings despite Inuyasha?R
1. Prolouge

Prolouge  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hey!This is my first Sess/Kag story,so please be gentle!  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
"Wench"Innuyasha muttered.  
  
"Baka!"Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had been fighting for a while now,and neither of them remembered what the fight was about.Continuous insults were thrown at each other while Sango and Miroku watched in horror,until Sango finally interrupted.  
  
"Uh,I think we should get dinner started."Sango said,and Miroku nodded profously.Unfourtunetly,Inuyasha and Kagome were so into their fights,they completly ignored her.Sango sighed,and Miroku followed her back to the fire pit.  
  
"Inuyasha,you jerk,I'm going home!"Kagome said,and began to walk in the direction of the well.Inuyasha jumped in front of her,and blocked her path.  
  
"No you're not."Inuyasha ordered.Kagome kept trying to get past him,so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Kikyou wouldn't walk away"  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly,and looked away.She felt her eyes begin to sting.How many times had Inuyasha brought up Kikyou?She had lost count.What she would give to be in Kikyou's place.Or even better,be Kagome,and not just Kikyou's reincarnation.She detested Kikyou,and Inuyasha knew.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at his own words.He looked at Kagome,and saw that she was covering her eyes with her bangs.  
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
Kagome shook her head,and walked back to the camp.She dropped her bag,and removed a few items.  
  
"I'm going to the hot spring."Kagome said,barely above a whisper.  
  
"Ah-I'll join you."Sango said,feeling very sorry for Kagome.Kagome looked at her,and shook her head.  
  
"No,I think I'd like to be alone."Kagome stated.And continued walking to the hot spring Sango had shown her hours ago.  
  
As she reached the hot spring,she had this strange feeling,like she was being watched.She shrugged it off,and got undressed.She stepped into the warm water,and let her muscles relax.It had been two days since she really let her body soak in water,and it was really starting to show.She had dirt in several places of her face,but she quickly washed it off.Little did she know,that feeling she was having earlier,wasn't exactly wrong.In fact,it was exactly right.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
That's for the prolouge!I know it's kinda boring,but I don't want too much to happen in JUST the prolouge.  
  
But yeah,please review!Thanks! 


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru had been traveling alone,for Rin insisted on playing her silly games with Jaken.He was walking for quite a while,when he caught a familiar scent.His half brother,the hanyou.He masked his scent,and watched as his brother fought mindlessly with the girl of his.  
  
The girl.Kagome was it?Yes,he had heard his half brother speaking to her before.She was the one who did not fear him.At first she was terrified of him,but then she stood up to him,and even argued with him.That's what intriged him about her.Aside from the fact that she was human,she was...appealing.But the one thing that was most appealing was her scent.  
  
He watched as she walked away,and he decided to follow her.He watched as she undressed,and entered the water.  
  
The more he thought about her spirit,the more she intriged him.He got an idea,he wanted to scare her,and he knew exactly how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched,so she decided to leave the water.She got up,and was about to pick up her towel,when she felt someone grab her arm.She turned around,and her eyes met two golden orbs.They were the same as Inuyasha's,but totally different.She then noticed that she was completely naked,and was about to scream.She opened her mouth,but lips came crushing down on mouth.She opened her eyes wide,and saw Sesshoumaru smirk when their eyes met.She opened her mouth again in shock,and Sesshoumaru took the chance to invade her mouth with his tongue.She quickly shut her eyes,and tried her hardest to concentrate.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell her fear,but above all,he could smell her arousal.Her agony was quite amusing to him,and he enjoyed every minute of it.Unfourtunetly,he noticed she would soon run out of breath,so as fast as he had appeared,he left.  
  
Kagome nearly fell back when he let go of her lips.She opened her eyes,and saw that there was no one there.She thought for a moment,what if it had all been a dream?Then she placed her fingers to her lips,they were swollen from the force of the kiss.It definetly happened.  
  
After she got over the shock of what happened,she began to get angry.She growled,and whispered "Jerk"under her breath.She finally realized that she was still undressed,so she quickly put her clothes back on.She looked around,but could find no sign of Sesshoumaru.Oh well,that was probably for the best,because if he WAS there,he would have no chance to survive Kagome's wrath,especially after what he did.  
  
The whole way back,Kagome kept muttering words like "Stupid hentai baka,that jerk".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as her expressions changed,and heard every single word.Humans were so weak,they showed all of their expressions,not bothering to his them.Foolish weaklings.He chuckled to himself,his plan had worked.He had found her weakness.Then he thought for a moment,and figured out that this would be especially amusing,because he knew his brother had some feelings for her.When he found out what Sesshoumaru had done to her,he would be incredibly pissed,to say the least.  
  
So he decided to follow her,masking his scent when he felt he had gotten close enough to Inuyasha.He watched as Kagome approached the group,and chuckled when he saw Inuyasha's expression.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had finally reached the village,and,unfourtunetly for her,her lips were still swollen.She did not want to confront Inuyasha right nw,what was she going to say?'Inuyasha,you brother made a move on me while I was naked'?!So she figured that she would just go to sleep,so no one would notice her.  
  
Unfortunetly,Inuyasha saw her lips.Most importantly,he could smell her fear,mixed in with a bit of arousal.But there was another smell,he couldn't quite place his finger on it,probably because it was masked so well.  
  
Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag,and looked around,Inuyasha was no where in sight.Her plan just might-  
  
"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked,interrupting her thoughts.His voice was coming from a tree above.So that's why she didn't see him  
  
'Damn'Kagome thought.  
  
"Yes?"Kagome asked,a bit nervously.  
  
"Why did you take so long?"Inuyasha asked,and when he didn't recieve a reply right away,he jumped down right in front of her.  
  
"I,uh..."Kagome started,and looked down at the ground.Then she noticed that Inuyasha was begining to sniff her from head to toe.Getting to close for her comfort.  
  
"Stop that!"Kagome shrieked,and pushed him away.  
  
"What did you do?"Inuyasha asked,still remaining calm.  
  
"I didn't do anything..."Kagome said,feeling very guilty for lying to her best friend.  
  
"DON'T lie to me."Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
Kagome sighed."Okay,okay...Well,I was taking a bath,when-"Kagome started,but was cut off by a loud scream,and the sound of a large boomarang coming in contact with a certain hentai's skull.Sango stormed out,and layed out ehr futon.  
  
"Hello Kagome,goodnight."Sango said,and laid down on the futon.  
  
"Goodnight."Kagome replied,and looked back at Inuyasha,"Well,better get to sleep."  
  
"Not until you tell me."Inuyasha replied cooly.  
  
'Damn,he's good'Kagome thought.  
  
"Fine,"Kagome said,and lowered her voice to a meer whisper,"Well,I was gonna get my towel when..."  
  
Kagome stopped,she didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"When?"Inuyasha asked,begining to get annoyed.  
  
"Your-brother-came-and-kissed-me."Kagome said,extremly quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!"Inuyasha,and a now present Sango and Miroku said in unisin.They were so loud that birds in nearby trees flew away in search of a quieter habitat.  
  
"Wait,wait,wait,I think I heard you wrong.Did you just say that Inuyasha's brother kissed you?"Sango asked.  
  
"Half brother."Inuyasha corrected.  
  
"Hai."Kagome said,her gaze remaining on the ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"Sango asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"About yea high,"Sango said,motioning the height of Sesshoumaru,"Huge fluffy tail,emotionless,straight faced Sesshoumaru."  
  
"That's him."Kagome said,wishing she was at home,away from it all.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!"Inuyasha exclaimed,running west,not knowing that Sesshoumaru was right to the east of all of them.  
  
"Wait!Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled,but it was pointless,he was too far already.  
  
"I'll go get him."Sango suggested,  
  
"And I'll come with you."Miroku said,with a hentai grin.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes,but let him join her on Kirara.Leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone.  
  
  
  
How's for the first chapter?  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R!!! 


	3. Never Leave My Sight

Never Leave My Sight  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R  
  
  
  
Kagome walked around nervously.She started thinking abou thte kiss again.Not noticing that she was talking aloud.  
  
"What the hell did Sesshoumaru think he was doing?!Kissing me like that..."Kagome said.  
  
"I hope Inuyasha's okay,Sesshoumaru's too strong for him..."  
  
"I shouldn't have gone alone.If Sango was there,then none of this would've happen."  
  
"This all started because Inuyasha decided to be a jerk."Kagome said,and felt a single tear come down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's trail of thought moved from one thing to another,when suddenly,he smelt salty tears.'She's crying?'Sesshoumaru asked himself.He decided to take matters into his own hands,and was abou tto jump out of his hiding,when he heard another voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagommee!"Shippo cried,and ran to Kagome."Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome jumped,and turned to face Shippo.She smiled,and lifted him up with her hands.  
  
"I'm fine Shippo.How have you been?"Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome.Ummm,do you have any chocolate?"Shippo asked curiously  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly."No,sorry,you ate the rest of the chocolate."  
  
"Oh,okay."Shippo said disappointedly.  
  
"Why don't you go get my backpack in the hut,and I'll cook you some Ramen."Kagome instructed.Shippo nodded excitedly,and jumped out of Kagome's arms.He hurried into the hut,and Kagome watched him.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself.She started getting the feeling again.the feeling that she was being watched.She turned around to face two familiar emotionless golden orbs.  
  
Kagome gasped,and tried to take a step back,but her foot never reached the ground.That's when she noticed that Sesshoumaru was taking her somewhere else.She shrieked,and pounded into Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"Let me go!"Kagome pleaded.Kagome finally felt her feet land on the ground.She sighed with relief,until she remembered who she was with.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"Kagome screamed.Sesshoumaru just smirked.Kagome was growing furious,but she knew that there was nothing she could do.So she just pouted.SHe opened her mouth to speak,and Sesshoumaru took advantage of that.He firmly pressed his lips onto hers,and sliped his tongue into the already open mouth.  
  
Kagome tried to struggle,but her body decieved her.Her mind said nono,but her body thought otherwise as she leaned into the kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru could once again smell her arousal,but this time,her could smell a hint of pleasure in it.When she began leaning into the kiss,his suspicions were answered.  
  
Kagome eventually got back to reality,and tried despretly to push away from him.Sesshoumaru,shocked at the sudden change of heart,let go of her.  
  
"Why do you always do that?"Kagome screamed."When Inuyasha finds you,he's gonna rip your head apart!And I'll make sure of it."  
  
Sesshoumaru just chuckled.  
  
Kagome just got angrier."Bring me back now.Or I'll purify you."she threatened.  
  
Sesshoumaru just continued chuckling.  
  
That was the last straw for Kagome.She raised her hand to Sesshoumaru's chest,and closed her eyes in concentration. She opened her eyes,but he wasn't there.She looked around,but he was no where.  
  
'Not this again'Kagome thought to herself.She sighed,and picked a direction to walk.She decided to go west,because that's most likely where Inuyasah was.But as soon as she took a step,Inuyasha came running towards her.She stopped,and watched as he ran right past her,and towards a nearby tree.He jumped up,and looked around.  
  
"Dammit!"Inuyasha growled."Where did he go?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"Kaome asked."I don't know.I closed my eys,and when I opened them,he was gone."  
  
"Sesshoumaru was with you?!"Inuyasha smreamed,and jumped to Kagome.He landed right in front of her,and began sniffing her.  
  
"Dammit,no wonder I can't smell him,he's been masking his scent."Inuyasha said.Then Inuyasha began sniffing her.Her scent,it was intoxicated with the scent of arousal.Last time,he had smelther fear,but now,he could've sworn he smelt pleasure.he growled,he was not going to lose Kagome to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome,I want you to stick with me,I never want you to see him alone.From now on,I'm making sure you're never alone."Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"What if I wanna go to the hot springs?"Kagome whined.  
  
"We'll figure that out later."Inuyasha said,and bent over so that Kagome could get on his back."Come on,let's go."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes,but got on.She was going to like this idea.If she wasn't allowed to leave Inuyasha,then they might get closer,and maybe Inuyasha would fall in love with her,instead of Kikyou."  
  
  
  
I decided to end it here.It's a bit short,but it's 1 in the morning,so I'm really tired.  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R  
  
Ja Ne! 


	4. A Lot of Explaining to Do

A Lot of Explaining to Do  
  
Disclaimer:Do NOT own Inuyasha  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru growled.How dare his hanyou half brother do that?He cursed Inuyasha.He was even angrier when he saw that Kagome's expression changed to a smile when her brother forced her to stay with him.He cursed himself for not being able make Kagome love him the way she loved the half-breed,but continued watching them.She would change her mind,he would make sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome rode Inuyasha's back silently back to the vilage where she met Sango,Miroku,and a tear filled Shippo.  
  
"Kagome!You've returned!"Sango noticed,and ran to Kagome.Miroku looked up,and followed.A now smiling Shippo ran at an extreme speed,shooting past Sango,even though she had a head start.He leaped up and landed in Kagome's arms.Kagome smiled,and held Shippo tightly.She was back.She was back,and she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.The weird thing was,when that ran through her mind,her heart grew heavy for some reason.She blew it off as excitement,and continued conversing with the others.She didn't want to talk about Sesshoumaru right now,sensing this,the others didn't ask.  
  
Kagome regained her cheerful mood within minutes.She soon forgot about Sesshoumaru,and the comment Inuyasha made that started this all.She smiled to herself,everything was going to be okay.  
  
Or at least she thought.  
  
Soon it was time to sleep.Kagome picked her favourite spot,between Shippo and Sango.Inuyasha took a spot in a nearby tree,and Miroku placed himself near Sango,but not close enough to grope her,for he was having enough trouble controlling his hand when he was awake,let alone asleep,and he was not in the mood to get smacked.  
  
Kagome and the others drifted off to sleep,except for Inuyasha of course.He kept watch over Kagome,making sure his half brother wouldn't come anywhere near her.He rested himself against the tree trunk,not daring to rest his eyes like he usually did,for he now knew he couldn't rely souly on his sense of smell,since Sesshoumaru had a knack for hiding his scent.His hearing certainly wouldn't do,Sesshoumaru could be as silent as a ghost if he wanted to.  
  
At about midnight,a familiar scent loomed over the village.When it reached Inuyasha,his eyes grew wide.The scent of earth.The scent of Kikyou.   
  
He was about to run to her,when he remembered his deal with Kagome.He couldn't leave her,Sesshoumaru would come.He did not want to leave Kagome right now.He promised her,he made her promise him.He had a great inner struggle.  
  
"Kuso."Inuyasha whispered,and ran off in the direction of Kikyou.'If I leave for a minute or two,it wont matter.'Inuyasha thought,and ran faster.He couldn't wait to be reunited with his love,Kikyou.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was having a strange dream.She had woken up to meet two familiar golden eyes.They were the compasionate ones she had grown to love.She was underneath him,and they were both panting,then she realized what they were doing,and blushed madly.They were both naked,but when she took a closer look,she realized the eyes weren't compasionate anymore.It wasn't Inuyasha anymore,it was Sesshoumaru!That's when she noticed she wasn't fighting the urge,in fact,she was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"Kagome moaned loudly as she woke up.She jumped when she realized she was in a sleeping bag.She was suddenly embarrased at her outburst,and looked around to see if anyone saw her.Her first thought,was to check to see if Inuyasha heard,knowing him,he probably stayed up all night,and most definetly heard.She looked in the tree she had last seen him in,but he wasn't there.She sighed with relief,he didn't hear.Her thoughts were disruptted by a mufled laughter coming from near her.She turned around,and was mortified to see Sango laughing hystericly into her pillow.Luckily,only she was awake.  
  
Even though it was just Sango,she was so embarrased.She blushed madly.She wanted to run away,she wanted to hide her face from public for the rest of her life.  
  
Sango noticed Kagome's discomfort,and used all of her inner strength to stop laughing.She took a deep breath,and relaxed.  
  
"Kagome,you have a lot of explaining to do."Sango said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open when he heard his half brother's heart beat increase speed.He watched from his faraway tree,watched as his half brother made the foolish mistake of leaving Kagome for the scent whom he assumed to be Kikyou's.As soon as he saw Inuyasha was far enough away,he lept from his tree,and ran to Kagome,but when he was about to reach her,he heard Kagome's female friend shift inside her own sleeping bag.She was beggining to wake up,so Sesshoumaru jumped in the closest tree.He watched as she slowly woke up,and streched.She went inside the hut to retrieve what he suspected was food.He continued watching from afar.Though true,he could get Kagome without her hearing,he knew that she would be out soon.  
  
She took longer than he expected,so he watched Kagome contently.At first,he heard her heartbeat get faster,then he smelled her arousal.  
  
'Dammit,she must be dreaming of Inuyasha.'Sesshoumaru figured.Kagome began shifting in her sleeping bag,and Sango came out,full of worry.When she saw Kagome was only sleeping,she decided to try to get back to sleep in her sleeping bag.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as both the speed of Kagome's heartbeat,and Kagome's scent of arousal increased.Suddenly,she woke up,and screamed out Sesshoumaru's name.He nearly fell back with shock.Surprising enough,no one heard,except for himself,and the already awake exterminator,and Kagome of course.  
  
  
  
You don't know how much I was laughing when I wrote this!I feel soo sorry for Kagome,not only for the fact the Sango and Sesshoumaru caught her in her dream,but because Inuyasha's being an ass...And I'm the one writing this!Oh well,she's got Sexy Sesshy!^_~  
  
(^-^)Kirby says please review! 


	5. No Inuyasha

No Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha,but I do own this story plot,so don't steal!  
  
  
  
Kagome blushed furiously.She could not believe she just dreamed about Sesshoumaru,especially THAT way.Sesshoumaru was a heartless jerk for crying out loud!  
  
Kagome came to the conclusion that she only liked him physicly,and that she was no where near loving him.Her heart was glued to Inuyasha,and would stay that way.  
  
"Kagome?"Sango asked when she saw that Kagome was staring off into space,lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"Kagome asked when she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
Sango looked at her,and grinned."You just screamed Sesshoumaru's name.Now,last time I checked,that wasn't a regular thing."  
  
Kagome blushed harder,and looked away,"It was nothing."  
  
Sango ignored her response,"So I guess now you love him,huh?"  
  
"No,no,it's not like that,I only think he's appealing,it isn't anything mutual."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her response,and his heart grew heavy for just a moment.He shrugged it off,and continued watching them.Suddenly,a familiar scent arose to Sesshoumaru.Inuyasha.He sighed,and decided he would chase his precious Kagome some other day.Rin was probably waiting for him anyway,so he got up,and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome explained the encounters with Sesshoumaru to Sango,and was about to be forced to explain her dream,when they heard a rustling in nearby trees.The turned their heads around to see Inuyasha coming back with a grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha came back,and saw that Kagome and Sango were awake,and watching him.He quickly stopped in his tracks,and turned his head away.He jumped up to his usual tree,and hoped that Kagome wouldn't speak to him.He felt too guilty to talk to her.  
  
Lucky for him,Kagome felt the same way.She decided that she was tired,so she went back to sleep after saying her goodnights.  
  
Inuyasha was a bit surprised that Kagome hadn't probed him for every detail of his sudden disappearence,but was relieved none the less.  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep,for fear that she would have the dream again,so she just laid in her sleeping bag,trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings.She knew she didn't love Sesshoumaru,she just...found him attractive.He used her body to decieve her,and she hated him for that.Besides,even if she did love him,it would be pointless,Sesshoumaru is a heartless youkia,that hated humans,and Kagome is no exception...Right?  
  
Kagome sighed and decided that maybe a walk would help her focus.She got up,and walked towards the forest area.  
  
"Where are you going?"Inuyasha asked rather quietly,for he still felt guilty about leaving Kagome alone for Kikyou.  
  
"I'm going for a walk,don't follow me."Kagome commanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need time to think.Oh,and don't worry about Sesshoumaru,I'll call you if he comes."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome shrugged,and continued walking.Suddenly she heard rustling in the nearby trees,so she whipped her head around to see Inuyasha following her.For some reason,she was disappionted to see that it was Inuyasha,but that feeling was quickly taken over by her anger.  
  
"I told you not to follow me!"Kagome screeched.  
  
"I'm sorry..."Inuyasha responded.  
  
Kagome just stared at him with a confused expression.Inuyasha never apologized,and now he was apologizing for a little thing like following her!  
  
"Uh,why,may I ask,are you apologizing?"  
  
"Because I put your life at risk,I shouldn't have left you alone..."  
  
Now Kagome was really confused.  
  
"But I told you I wanted to be alone."Kagome replied.  
  
"Not now,before."  
  
"Before?"  
  
"When I left you alone a few hours ago."  
  
"Oh"was all Kagome said.She was so embarrassed that she didn't even realize Inuyasha broke his promise.Oh well,she figured he left for a good reson.  
  
"Why did you leave,anyway?"Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Inuyasha,why did you-"  
  
"Kikyou"Inuyasha replied,cutting her off.  
  
It was Kagome's turn to be silent.  
  
"Gomen..."Inuyasha apologized.  
  
"No,no.I-I understand..."Kagome replied,with a stutter in her voice.She was trying despretly to hold back her tears.Inuyasha had done it again.He had put Kagome's life in danger,just to see Kikyou again.She slowly took a couple of steps back,before turning around completly.She walked away quickly.  
  
"Kagome"Inuyasha called,and chased after her.He reached her,and grabbed her arm,but she shook his hand off.  
  
"No,Inuyasha,I have to go now."Kagome said,while shaking her head.  
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"No"Kagome replied.Tears stinging her eyes,trying to get loose,but Kagome held them in.Kagome's quick walking broke into a run,as she ran for her dear life.Inuyasha continued chasing her,he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"Inuyasha,please."Kagome begged.Her tears were streaming down her face now.She wanted to go back home,but she was too far from the well now to get back.She wished something,or someone would take her away.  
  
As if on que,a white blur stood in front on her.She bumped into it,and was about to fall back,but it shot out it's arms and caught her.She looked up,and 'it' was Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to update,my computer broke down,and I just fixed it now.Gomen.  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R 


	6. Escape

Escape  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"Kagome asked softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not speak,but he helped Kagome regain her balance.  
  
"Don't touch her."Inuyasha growled.  
  
As Inuyasha stepped forward,Kagome turned away.Her bangs hid her eyes,and tears the were reforming in them.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the salty tears.A low growl grew in his throat.He didn't know what happened,but what ever it was,he didn't like it.He knew the reason for her tears was Inuyasha,it always was.He wanted to rip his brother to shreads,but not with Kagome like this.He took her in his arms,and lept into the air.He jumped from tree to tree,towards his castle.  
  
Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around her,and she again felt herself being pulled into the air.She was surprised that Sesshoumaru had showed up.It was as if he knew she was in trouble,and she was thankful.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised when Kagome showed no trouble.Neither of them in the few minutes it took to get to Sesshomaru's castle.When they got there,Sesshoumaru reluctently let go of Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked away,and spoke softly.  
  
"Th-thank you..."  
  
Though his face didn't show it,Sesshoumaru was completly shocked.He expected her to lash out on him.  
  
He stared down at her,yet she was still looking away.She finally looked back at him,and their gazes locked.They remained in that position for quite a while.Kagome noticed that there was a touch of emotion in Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
"Sessoumaru-sama!Sesshoumaru-sama!"a high pitched voice called from behind them.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed,but remained still.The tiny figure neared the two,until it was obvious who it was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!Rin has been waiting for SO long.Jaken wouldn't play with Rin,and-Who's that?"Rin said quickly.  
  
"This is Kagome."Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"Hi Kagome,Rin thinks Kagome is pretty."  
  
Kagome smiled,and bent down to meet Rin's height.  
  
"Hello Rin,it's nice to meet you."Kagome said,and shook Rin's hand.Kagome remembered Rin from her previous encounters.From what Kagome had witnessed,Rin was a happy-go-lucky girl,that always stayed with Sesshoumaru.Kagome always wondered why Rin stayed with Sesshoumaru,where were her parents?But what really confused Kagome,was that Sesshoumaru allowed her to stay with him.She decided that she would ask later.  
  
"Does Kagome wanna play with Rin?"Rin asked childishly.  
  
"Okay,but can we play tommorow?I'm a little tired right now."Kagome replied politly.  
  
Rin looked up at Kagome,and spoke.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Kagome stuck her hand infront of Rin,and closed every finger but her pinkie.  
  
"Pinkie swear."Kagome smiled.  
  
Rin looked at Kagome with complete and utter confusion.  
  
Kagome noticed Rin's expression,so she took Rin's hand,closed all her fingers except her pinkie,and wrapped the pinkie around her own.  
  
"This is a pinkie swear,it's better than a promise."Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh,okay...Pinkie swear?"Rin asked.  
  
Kagome nodded,and Rin slowly smiled,and her smile,immediatly turned into a wide grin.  
  
Rin skipped away,towards the castle.That was when Kagome first noticed the castle.  
  
It was enormous!From where Kagome was,she noticed that the building had magnificiant green marble bricks that reflected what little sunlight that was left.The castle was breath-taking to say the least.It had lush grass around the it,and concrete stepping stones leading to the large wooden front door.It was beautiful,yet somewhat masculine.  
  
Kagome gasped loudly,and turned around,epecting to see Sesshoumaru,but he was gone.Kagome pouted,but decided to walk to the castle.  
  
Surprising enough,when Kagome saw Rin,Inuyasha slipped from her mind.She had completly forgotten about him.She continued walking to the castle,and reached the wooden doors at a surprisingly short amount of time.Kagome pushed open the doors,and once again gasped at the sight.The inside of the castle was much more breath taking than the outside.  
  
Kagome decided that this was no time for sight seeing,so she went looking for Sesshoumaru.She walked down many halls,but still no sign of Sesshoumaru.Just as she was about to give up,a hand reached up,and touched her shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned around,expecting to see Sesshoumaru,but was surprised to meet the glaze of a female,about Kagome's age.At a closer inspection,Kagome noticed that she was not a human,but a demon.A panther demon to be exact.  
  
"Miss Kagome I supose?"She asked.  
  
"Huh?I mean,yes.Yes,I'm Kagome."Kagome stammered.  
  
The panther demon bowed down,and stood up again slowly.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to assist milady in her stay here."  
  
Kagome blushed,she never had someone be so polite to her,and it was somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry,I didn't catch your name."  
  
"No apology needed,my name is Meesha."  
  
"Well,Meesha,would you mind telling me where I'm supposed to go right now?"  
  
"Of course,right this way Lady Kagome."Meesha replied.  
  
Kagome frowned,"Please,don't address me so formally."  
  
Meesha smiled,and spoke,"If you wish..."  
  
"Kagome,just call me Kagome."  
  
"Hai,Kagome."Meesha said with a grin,"Now,as I was saying,right this way."  
  
Meesha began walking,and Kagome followed.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?"Kagome asked,constantly glancing at the numerous decorations.  
  
Meesha came to a sudden halt,and Kagome nearly bumped into her.  
  
"This is Lord Sesshoumaru's room,your room is the third door ahead,on your right."Meesha informed.She bowed down again,and spoke politly."Good evening,Kagome."  
  
"Meesha,I told you,you don't have to be so formal."  
  
"Sorry,force of habit...Good night."Meesha said,and turned to walk back down the other way.  
  
"Good night Meesha."Kagome said,and supressed a long yawn.  
  
Meesha turned half way around,gave Kagome a smile and a nod,before turning back,and walking away.  
  
Kagome watched Meesha's figure disappear slowly in the distance.She turned,and walked in the direction of her room.  
  
She counted to the third door,and slowly pushed open the door.  
  
It was too dark to see much of the detail in the decorations,but Kagome could see where the bed was.She made her way over to it,but it wasn't until she was in arm's distance,that she noticed how big it really was.It was much larger than the one she had in her own time.She got under the silky covers,which were surprisingly warm.She closed her eyes,and tried to fall asleep.Unfourtunetly,sleep would not come.The bed was just too big,she wasn't comfortable.She tried to ignore the feeling,the feeling of loneliness.  
  
  
  
She decided that she would go on a walk around the castle,and try to calm her nerves.She exited her room,but before she knew it,she was standing infront of Sesshoumaru's door.She was about to subconciosly push open his door,before she got back to reality.She noticed where she was,and shook her head.She turned around,and nearly screamed when she met two emotionless golden orbs.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!Don't do that!You scared me!"Kagome exclaimed quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked slightly,but spoke."May I help you?"  
  
"I...Uh...I was...Feeling kinda...Umm...Lonely..."Kagome stammered quietly,a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"And...?"Sesshoumaru asked,prying Kagome.  
  
"I was wondering if...I could sleep with you in your bed..."Kagome said,realizing what she had just said."No,no,not sleep with you,I meant...I mean-"  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his finger to her mouth to stop her from speaking.Kagome stopped,and looked up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru removed his finger,and spoke quietly."I understand,and it is alright."  
  
Kagome sighed with relief,her embarrassment leaving her slowly.  
  
They entered his room,and slowly layed down.Sesshoumaru laid down on the opposite side of Kagome,not wanting to intimidate Kagome by getting too close.  
  
Kagome still felt uncomfortable.She slowly inched her way towards Sesshoumaru.She decided that she would pretend she was asleep as she moved closer to him.She eventually reached him,and Kagome laid her head down on his shoulder.She knew he was able to see in the dark,so she closed her eyes.  
  
'I hope he believes I'm sleeping.'Kagome hoped.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiked.He knew what she was attempting,so he wrapped his arm around her figure.He listened as her breathing slowed,and became a rythmic pace.He didn't sleep himself,he laid there,enjoying every moment.  
  
  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R!! 


	7. Rain

Rain  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I redid this Chapter.A very kind reviewer pointed out that I confused the meaning of 'heat'.This chapter probably doesn't make too much sense, but I couldn't change it enough because it had to go with the next chapter.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Fairies Hope   
  
  
  
Kagome awoke,not bothering to open her eyes.She slowly streched her arms out.She pulled her infront of her,eyes still closed,when something,rather someone,grabbed her arm.Then it all came back to her.She shot open her eyes,and slowly followed her arm to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome screeched,and pulled her arm away.  
  
"Why must you be so loud?"Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"What are you d-"Kagome screamed,but stopped,and suddenly blushed,"Oh yeah."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked,and got out of the bed.  
  
"It is nearly mid afternoon,I suggest you get out of bed.You certainly slept long enough."   
  
Kagome looked up at him,blushed harder,and nodded.Then she thought for a moment,and spoke.  
  
"Wait,were you awake the whole time?"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her question,and left the room.  
  
'Guess he didn't hear me...'Kagome thought.Just as she was about to get out of bed.Sesshoumaru popped his head throught the doorway.  
  
"By the way,you are in heat."Sesshoumaru stated,and just as quickly as he had came in,he left.  
  
Kagome blushed,and looked down.He was right.Her skirt and the bed had were wet.Kagome,though quite embarrassed,was happy.This was going to be her first time going through the cycle.Her mother had told her she was just a late bloomer,and that eventually it would come.She couldn't wait to get back and tell her mom.  
  
Kagome decided she would clean the sheets on the bed.She began to pull the sheets off,but Meesha came in and stopped her.  
  
"Kagome,what are you doing?"Meesha asked,and pulled Kagome's arms away.  
  
"I...uh,kinda made a mess..."Kagome admitted sheepishly.  
  
"No need for explantions,I already know,I was sent here to clean it up.But before I do,there is a hot spring next door.You can leave you clothes in there,the other maids will get it later.Go take a bath,and you can get breakfast in the kitchen when you finish.Oh,and there's a kimono in your room for you."  
  
"Hai,thank you."Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Meesha smiled back and nodded.Kagome walked out,and stepped into the next room.She was shocked to see a hot spring indoors.It was in the ground,and looked very inviting.  
  
She slowly walked up to the water,and removed her shirt and skirt.She droopped them on the ground,and slowly entered the heated water.She sighed loudly.The water was amazing,much better than any hot spring Sango or her had ever been to.She streched underwater,allowing the water to reach every nook and crany of her skin.  
  
'Sango..'Kagome thought.'I wonder how everyone is doing...I shouldn't have left like that...Poor Shippo...'  
  
"You're thinking of the Hanyou,aren't you?"a deep voice called from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned her head around and saw Sesshoumaru.She screamed,and covered herself.  
  
"HENTAI!"Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes,and walked closer to her.  
  
"There's nothing I haven't seen already."Sesshoumaru reminded her,he grabbed a towel that was to his right,and handed it to her,"But if you must..."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly when he reminded her of their first encounter,and quickly grabbed the towel,stood up,and wrapped it around her.  
  
"You were thinking of the Hanyou,weren't you?"Sesshoumaru repeated.  
  
"No!Well,not just him,mostly my other friends..."Kagome admitted.Kagome stared into his eyes,and she could see an emotion make it's way to them.She noticed,that as she spoke of Inuyasha,hurt arose into his deep golden pools.  
  
"And I would prefer if you don't call him 'the Hanyou',he IS your brother you know?"Kagome reminded.  
  
"Half brother,"Sesshoumaru corrected,"and I call him what he is,a worthless Hanyou."  
  
Kagome supressed a giggle.Sesshoumaru sounded so childish when he said that.She shook off the thought,and frowned.  
  
"Can you leave now?!"Kagome asked rather rudely.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up,and left,but before he closed the door behind him,he turned around,and with a dangerous voice,he spoke.  
  
"We are not finished here."And he left.  
  
Kagome shuddered,his tone had scared her.She looked back again,to make sure Sesshoumaru had really gone,and when she was satisfied that he wasn't there,she looked around for clothes.That's when she remembered it.Meesha had told her that her clothes were in her bedroom.Kagome forgot to get it before she bathed!  
  
She sighed,and did her best growl.She secured her towel,and walked to the door.She slowly opened the door,and poked her head through.She looked at the hallway,she looked to her right,no one there.She looked to her left,no one there either.She checked both ways one more time,and made a run for her room.She pushed open the door,and saw a beautiful lilac kimono laying on her bed.She walked to it,and lifted it onto her arms.It was beautiful.The silk brushed against her skin,leaving it tingling from the touch.  
  
She smiled,and lifted it up.It was a light lilac,accnted with violet rims.Violet patterns were embrioded around it.  
  
Kagome dropped her towel,and quickly put on the pants,and then the shirt.She was about to tie it up,when she felt something in the sleeve.She shook her sleeve,and a peice of paper fell out,and the note read:"  
  
Kagome,  
  
This Kimono is specialy made to soak up a lot of the scent that radiates off of you when you're in heat,BUT NOT ALL OF IT.There are many Kimonos like this in the closet near the bed.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Meesha.  
  
Kagome read it over,but wondered what she meant by 'Good luck'.She decided she would ask her later.  
  
She was surprised,she never heard of such a material.She noticed a mirror to her right,so she stood infront of it,and stood in awe at the beauty in front of her.  
  
The kimono matched her perfectly.The violet embroidery accented her deep brown eyes.And the lilac tone stood out under her raven black hair.She smiled.  
  
Kagome noticed that the sun was shining brightly from the window.She walked up to it,and watched the sky.She closed her eyes,savering the sunlight.She opened her eyes when she heard her stomache growl.  
  
'Oh yeah,I haven't eaten since yesturday's lunch.'Kagome remembered.She left her room,and somehow made her way downstairs.She noticed that she had no idea where the kitchen was.She wandered up and down halls.She saw a familiar picture,and realized she had been going in circles.She groaned loudly with frustration.  
  
"Lost?"Meesha asked.Kagome whipped her head around to see Meesha.She sighed with relief,and nodded.  
  
"Where's the kitchen?"Kagome asked meekly.  
  
"Here,I'll walk you there."Meesha offered.  
  
Kagome nodded graciously,and followed Meesha down a few halls.  
  
Kagome found this to be a perfect oppertunity to ask some questions,so she let her curiosity get the better of her.  
  
"Meesha?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"That little girl,Rin,she's been with Sesshoumaru for quite a while,hasn't she?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes,over a year now..."  
  
"Where are her parents,do they know she's with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome hesitated for a moment,before speaking.  
  
"Meesha?"  
  
"Her parents died many years ago.That's how they met.Sesshoumaru was hurt,I believe he lost his arm,Rin found him,and took care of him.She was mute and defenseless.Eventualy,Sesshoumaru left her,and she was attacked by wolves.She died,but using his sword,he brought her back to life.Since then,she has followed him around,and speaks rather frequently."  
  
Kagome was awestruck.She never suspected Rin to have gone through such an ordeal.Rin seemed so young and happy,so...innocent.  
  
"Here we are."Meesha stated,shocking Kagome from her state of deep thought.  
  
Before Kagome knew it,Meesha was behind a counter,speaking to some of the other servents.  
  
"So Kagome,what would you like to eat?"Meesha asked.  
  
"Oh,anything will do..."Kagome answered.To tell the truth,she really didn't know how to answer.This time had many different foods than that of her time.Most of them tasted awful,the lack of sugar in this time gave most foods a brute taste.  
  
Within minutes a servent came and motioned Kagome to sit in front of a wooden table.Kagome did so,and plate was put in front of her.The food resembled very short,thick noddles.It had a brownish tone,but in fear of making the servents feel bad,she tried it.  
  
The texture was soft,yet rich.It tasted surprisingly good.In fact,it tasted like chicken(Lmao,sorry,but I had to put that in.).  
  
"Mmm,this is really good!"Kagome exclaimed between mouths full of food.  
  
"You like it?"Meesha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded,while forking down the delicious noodles.As soon as she finished,she sat back for a moment.She was famished.She got up,and turned back to Meesha.  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?I need to talk to him."Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome,that was what I was meaning to talk to you about."Meesha started,"Please,take this seriously."  
  
"Kagome!"Rin screeched,and ran across the kitchen to Kagome.Kagome smiled and bent down to meet Rin's level.  
  
"Remember Kagome's promise?"Rin asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes,I remember."Kagome smiled.  
  
Rin smiled back,and dragged Kagome to the back.The exited the castle,an entered a beautiful garden.Lush green grass was covered by many different flowers varying from lilacs to roses.Kagome just starred at the beautiful scene.Amazing.  
  
"Kagome!"Rin called.That's when Kagome noticed that Rin was already half way across the field!  
  
"Hey!Wait up!"Kagome called,and chased Rin.  
  
They chased each other around the garden for nearly an hour.Laughing the whole time.They decided to sit and rest after a while,figuring they had ran enough.Kagome was drawn to one of the windows of the castle,and noticed that Sesshoumaru was watching her.She smiled at him,and continued chatting with Rin.They had begun talking about Jaken,when Kagome felt a drop of water hit her hand.Then her head.Soon numerous droplets of water were hitting her.Rain.  
  
"Rain!"Rin exclaimed.  
  
Kagome nodded,and let the rain hit her.She felt the water cascade down her,washing away all her pain and worries.  
  
The rain when from a light drizzle to a deep pour.Kagome decided to get inside,so she called Rin and they walked side by side to the back of the castle.  
  
As the entered,Rin spoke with a sleepy tone.  
  
"Rin has to get dry.Will Kagome see Rin later?"  
  
Kagome nodded,and Rin ran down a hall.As soon as Rin left,a black blurr rush infront of her.  
  
"Kagome,I need to tell you this."the black blurr,which Kagome now realized was Meesha,stated urgently.  
  
"What?What's wrong?"  
  
"Be careful.Since you're in-"Meesha began,but stopped suddenly."Shit,I have to go,please,be careful."  
  
And she was gone.Kagome stood there,confused and dazed.What was Kagome supposed to be careful of?She decided that maybe Sesshoumaru would know.She would have to find him.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps behind her.She whipped her head around to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze.  
  
Looks like she didn't have to look very far.  
  
"Sesshoumaru,I need to ask you about something."Kagome spoke,but to heard surprise,Sesshoumaru didn't hear her.Though he was staring right at her,he seemed to have his mind on something else.In fact,was he...sniffing?Yes,he was sniffing her.  
  
"Meesha said I should be careful about something..."Kagome continued.  
  
"You should."Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"About what?"Kagome asked nervously.Sesshoumaru had stopped sniffing,but seemed to have trouble remaining calm.  
  
"You're in heat."  
  
"I know.What about it?"  
  
"Do you not know what happens to demons when the opposite sex is in heat?"Sesshoumaru asked with suprise in his voice.  
  
"I'm afraid not..."Kagome replied,and was almost afraid to ask the almighty question.  
  
"What happens?"  
  
At that quetion,Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered demon red.They turned back to normal with Sesshoumaru's control.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Kagome took a step closer,but soon regretted it.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved even closer to Kagome.They were so close that Kagome could feel his hot breath hit her face.  
  
"I suggest you leave now,before I cannot control my demon instinct."Sesshoumaru said,his eyes flickering from gold to red every other moment.  
  
"D-demon instincts?"Kagome asked meekly.  
  
"Mate with the one in heat."  
  
Kagome gulped loudly and a blush arose to her cheeks."Oh"was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Unless you want to stay..."Sesshoumaru added with a smirk.  
  
"No,no,that's alright..."Kagome replied nervously,blushing even harder.  
  
"You can go now."Sesshoumaru reminded.  
  
"Oh,right,goodbye."Kagome said while turning around and walking in the other direction.  
  
  
  
This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written,and is evidentally the subject of my poll.  
  
~Poll~  
  
I'm holding a vote to know your opinion on weather or not I should write long chapters.  
  
If I do write long chapters,it may or may not take longer to update.It should take only about 4-5 days,as little as 2 if I get many reviews.  
  
Write your opinion in a review,and I'll determine by the next chapter weather or not I will have longer chapters.  
  
~ ~  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Oh,and don't forget...  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R 


	8. Help Me

Help Me  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
(^-^)Kirby says R&R  
  
  
  
Inuyasha growled furiously.  
  
"Damn Sesshoumaru..." he mumbled from a high tree.  
  
Miroku came strolling by,and heard Inuyasha.  
  
"Now, don't get me wrong, I dispise Sesshoumaru as much as the next guy, if not more, but why are you blaming just him?"  
  
"Because it's his fault. He kidnapped Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha...I've been pondering about this for quite a while now, and, well, don't you think that maybe Kagome wanted to be taken away?"  
  
"What!? Why would she want to leave?"  
  
"That's what I don't understand. What could have possibly happened that made Kagome want to leave?"Miroku asked,but paused,and thought for a moment.  
  
"In fact, the real question is, what did YOU do, Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
Kagome hurried down the halls, not quite sure where she was going. She ran along in the same directions, not turning so that she wouldn't go in circles again. She came across a rather large library. There had to be hundreds of shelves, packed with millions of books. Kagome gasped,they didn't have this many books in the local library in her time!  
  
She stepped to one shelf that went pretty high.  
  
'Now that you mention it, all the bookcases reach to the top of the ceiling.'Kagome thought.  
  
She looked the book shelf over, and noticed a green,gold rimmed book on the top shelf. For some reason it called to her. She decided she wanted it, no, she NEEDED it.   
  
She got a ladder,and rolled it over to the shelf. She got it in place, and climbed each step. She tried to be careful, but it was kind of hard when you're concentrating on a book.  
  
Until finally, she reached it. She stared at it for a moment. She slowly reached her hand to it. As her hand got closer to it, the urge to have it got stronger. As her fingers touched the rim, a large shock hit her, and she was blown back. She was falling, and fast.She knew that when she hit the ground, she would get hurt, bad, to say the least. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the ground. She felt herself hit something, but to her surprise, it was soft. In fact, she didn't even get hurt. She opened her squinted eyes, and noticed she wasn't on the ground, actually, she was elevated off of it. Then she noticed she was being held up by someone. She looked at the arms, and immediatly recognized the white sleeves.  
  
'Sesshoumaru'.  
  
A low growl emmited from his throat.  
  
"You touched the book didn't you?" Sesshoumaru asked angerly.  
  
Kagome nodded, understanding what book he was talking about. She slowly began to smellt he anger radiating off of him, and started hearing the loud quick beats of his heart.  
  
'Wait, smell? Hear his heart?'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with shock, and dropped her. Kagome fell to feet, thanks to her fast reflexes.  
  
"It has begun." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice was loud in Kagome's ears.  
  
"Oww!"Kagome screamed, her voice making her ears hurt more. She threw her handto her ears, jumping when she did. Her ears... They were... Pointy?  
  
She raised her hand to her ear again, and accidentally cut it with her claws.  
  
Her claws?  
  
She could feel the blood move down her neck.  
  
Then it happened. She had an urge. An urge to... Mate. She noticed that the urge grew stronger and stronger each passing moment.  
  
"Whats... Happening... To me?"Kagome panted.  
  
"You're turning into a demon. And you're in heat, so your demon will take over soon. You can only hold back for so long."Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The book."  
  
Kagome didn't even hear what Sesshoumaru said. She was concentrating too hard to not rip Sesshoumaru's clothes off.  
  
"Help...Me..."Kagome whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that he would have no problem taking Kagome right now, but he wasn't going to take advantage of her like that. He knew it was only her demon side that wanted him to mate her. Right now, he would have to save her.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure what she wanted. A part of her wanted Sesshoumaru to mate her right there and now. She didn't believe that she was really a demon. In truth, Kagome had secretly wanted this for quite a while now.  
  
She felt and smelled her burning tears fall down from her eyes. The tears of frustration tasted salty when they reached her lips. Why was this happening to her? WHAT was happening to her?   
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with tear filled eyes, starring up into his.  
  
"Please."Kagome pleaded silently, as her eyes flickered red before turning completely red.  
  
Kagome jumped on Sesshoumaru with incredible speed. Before Sesshoumaru knew it, his clothes were in shreads half way across the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist, and buckled her legs with his. It was too big of a struggle. He was using most of his energy to keep his demon instincts controlled. The battle of power has lasted for a few moments, and Kagome was winning already.  
  
"Kagome. Listen."Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
Kagome growled, and pushed her arms closer together to prove she was stronger.  
  
"I know you can hear me Kagome. Take control Kagome. Come back to me."  
  
Kagome's eyes flickered back to the hazel brown, but quickly turned back red.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed with relief. Kagome could hear him. Now all he had to do was get her to hold on long enough.  
  
"Kagome. Listen. Kagome. You need to take control. You need to come back to me."  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly lost their red hue.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, and quickly hugged him."Thank you."  
  
  
  
"I didn't do anything I don't usually do."Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You met up with Kikyou, didn't you?"Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He just look down at the ground with guilt.  
  
"Why must you be such a baka Inuyasha? I know you know how much you hurt Kagome each time you see Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha still didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.  
  
  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was busy with school work and poll results.  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
~~~~The Results~~~~  
  
LONGER CHAPTERS!!!!  
  
So from now on, longer chapters!!  
  
YAY!  
  
Just in case you've been wondering, no, it wont take THIS long to update.   
  
(^-^) Kirby says R&R 


	9. Too Late

Too Late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Sorry I took so long to update, I was very busy this week. Forgive me please, I just wasn't too pleased with the last chapter, so I'll try my best to make up for it in the future chapters(including this one). Gomen again  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru stumbled back as Kagome clenched on to him. He knew she was still struggling to keep her demon side controlled. Sesshoumaru yanked her off of him quickly.  
  
"Kagome, the urge will only grow more powerful each passing hour, even every minute it'll get stronger until your heat is over. I shall bring you to a room that you will stay in until then." Sesshoumaru told her, not bothering to wait for an answer as he lifted onto his back, and sped down the hall, and up a flight of stairs.  
  
Within seconds they reached a wooden door with random symbolic carvings in it. Kagome slowly got off of Sesshoumaru's back, immediately missing the warmth.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed open the door, and motioned for Kagome to enter. Kagome hesitated for a moment, but entered anyway.  
  
The room had a strange aura to it. The smell of the room was somewhat relaxing to Kagome. The random carvings along the walls matched the ones on the door.  
  
Kagome heard the door shut behind her, and she tensed. The thought of her alone in this room scared her. But the fact that she couldn't control herself scared her even more.  
  
She sighed. Sesshoumaru's scent still lingered inside the room. It was as if he was right there with her, and the scent was helping. She could even hear his breathing in her head. That wasn't helping either. She turned around and nearly screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood directly in front of her, their faces inches away from each other.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screeched, wincing at the loudness of her voice, "You can't be here! You know I cannot control myself much longer!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Fool, you know I can overpower you in an instant. I can keep you controlled when it is necessary."  
  
"But didn't you say that it was hard for you too?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I reassure you, I am capable of controlling both you an myself."  
  
Kagome hesitated before nodding. She didn't want to force Sesshoumaru into an awkward situation. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and plopped down onto the ground.  
  
"Might as well get comfortable." Kagome mumbled to herself  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru leaned back on a wall. The sight of him, so calm and collective, powered her inner demon. She knew that she was losing herself to the demon inside, and she was losing badly.  
  
She stopped for a moment. Slowly, everything turned pitch black. When she came to, she was standing in front of Sesshoumaru, sniffing him. She jumped back, and her face turned a crimson hue.  
  
"Gomen." Kagome mumbled, before everything once again turned pitch black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha" Sango called, sadness evident in her expressions, "How on earth are we going to find him?"  
  
Inuyasha kept running. He ignored Sango's question. They had been traveling for hours now, and Inuyasha was not planning on stopping anytime soon. Besides, he could just sniff out the whole Western lands. He would eventually find him, and Kagome.  
  
He had to apologize to her. He had to make her understand. He was going to bring her back, and he wasn't going to give up until she was there with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned against a wall. He had to control her. But he had to admit, she was putting up a good fight. And the fact that her scent was so enticing wasn't helping.  
  
He watched as her eyes slowly returned to their natural state, and she stopped fighting to get loose.  
  
The blackouts seemed to be occurring more and more often. 'In fact', Kagome thought,' I think I've been out more than I've been in...'  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, and winced as she pushed away another urge.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.  
  
"Will this ever stop?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Eventually, yes, in a day or so." He replied calmly, lowering his arms to his side.  
  
Kagome's breath hitched, and she looked up at him. "Gomen." Was all she could whisper, before she blacked out once again.  
  
She pounced on Sesshoumaru, not giving him enough time to relax. He fell back, and Kagome shreaded his clothes with her claws. Sesshoumaru struggled to keep himself in control, it was too late for Kagome, he couldn't help her, but the least he could do was to fight his urges.  
  
Kagome licked his jawbone, loving the taste of his skin. That did it for Sesshoumaru, he couldn't be saved now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note~*~*~*~*~  
  
You might have noticed I changed the rating, that's because I've decided to not write a lemon for this chapter, at least not yet. When that time comes, I'll change it back to 'R'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke hours later. A small ray of sunlight hit her face, and Kagome looked at small window. The sun had risen. She realized that it was morning.  
  
That's when she remembered yesterday. 'I guess it's finally over.' She thought. She gasped. 'Sesshoumaru!' She looked around the room. He wasn't there. She looked down, and realized she was fully dressed. 'That means...' Kagome thought, and gave a sigh of relief. 'He must have stopped me before it was too late, or maybe he left.'  
  
Kagome slowly got up, but her abdomen really hurt. 'Must be a side affect of the heat thing.' Kagome thought. She ignored the pain, and stood up. She opened the door, and walked out of the room.  
  
The halls looked unfamiliar, but she spotted the stairs to the far right. She walked towards them. She stopped a few times, the pain in her abdomen was too much. She continued on, and slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
She reached the bottom, and immediately recognized it. She walked down the hall, and stopped at the door of her bedroom. She opened it, and walked to her closet. She picked out another Kimono. The top was green, and the bottom was black.  
  
She removed her clothing, and slipped on the new kimono. She tied the bottom loosely, not wanting it to press against her painful abdomen. She spotted her backpack in a corner near the bed, and she took out her hair brush. She brushed her hair, and put the brush back in. When convinced that she looked okay, she opened the door, and headed towards the library.  
  
Kagome tiptoed through the library. Not wanting Sesshoumaru to know she was back in there. She looked at the shelf with the book. The book that called to her. She subconsciously reached to it, when a bolt of pain shot through her body. She shrieked as the pain in her abdomen came back.  
  
Meesha immediately appeared beside her.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome? I was walking down the hall when I heard you." Meesha explained.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome whispered. "Meesha, how can you go through so much pain?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"My heat's over, and my abdomen is really hurting."  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru told me about you and the book."  
  
"But how can you go through so much pain every time your in heat?"  
  
Meesha looked at Kagome in confusion. She held up her arm, and a small jewel glowed.  
  
"When I decided to work for Lord Sesshoumaru, I got this, it prevents me from getting any side affect of heat, all the other female servants have it too. But what's this pain you're talking about?"  
  
Kagome pressed against her abdomen, "It really hurts. Oh never mind, it probably has something to do with the book."  
  
"Are you alright by yourself?" Meesha asked.  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
"Then I must leave you now. I need to tend to an injured defender."  
  
Kagome nodded, and Meesha walked away.  
  
Kagome decided she better leave the library, just in case Sesshoumaru heard her. She headed towards the kitchen,  
  
She decided to take a shortcut through the dining room. When she entered the room, she noticed Sesshoumaru was sitting down, his back towards her. She walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
Kagome could've sworn she saw him jump.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had awoken early in the morning. He realized that he was nude, and looked around. That's when he smelt it. He looked to his side to see Kagome, naked as well. The smell. That's when he realized it. They had done it. He had failed her.  
  
He quickly found her clothes, and got her dressed. Just because they had had sex, doesn't mean that she had to know about it. He had dressed her, and ordered some servants to clean the floor, and remove the smell.  
  
He went to the dining hall to think. He sat down, and was so deep in thought, he didn't even realize Kagome was in the room. He jumped when she touched him, but calmed down when he realized it was her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, but immediately looked away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly. "Are you hiding something from me?"  
  
  
  
It's not exactly a very long chapter, but I promise the next chapter wont take nearly as long to update as this one did.  
  
R&R!  
  
Ja Ne 


	10. Truths, Training, and Bad Timing

Truths, Training, and Bad Timing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly. "Are you hiding something from me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her for a moment, until he finally regained his senses. "What are you speaking of, women?"  
  
Kagome sighed, and shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you more about the book."  
  
He silently sighed with relief, and waited for her to continue.  
  
"If this book changed humans to youkai, why didn't Inuyasha use it?"  
  
"As you said, it changes humans to youkai. Not hanyous to youkai." He replied coolly. She thought for a moment, and nodded.  
  
"Where did you get the book, and why does it have those powers?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I got it from an old miko. She has a library full of these things. I am quite surprised you have not heard of such a book yet. It is as if you aren't from this time..."  
  
"No!" Kagome replied quickly, before taking a deep breath. "I mean no, that's silly. Of course I'm from this era."  
  
"'This era'?" Sesshoumaru asked. He could smell her sweat and nervousness, and he knew she could too. He shrugged it off, and decided to ask her later about it. "Is there anything else you wanted?"  
  
"Hai... I'm not quite sure how to say this...I have pains... In my abdomen, I wanted to know if it had something to do with the book." Kagome asked, and she placed her hand on her lower abdomen.  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed. He thought for a moment, before replying coolly. "You have just gone through heat, and it was your first time as a youkai. I should suspect you would go through such pain." Sesshoumaru lied.  
  
A pain of realization struck him. He was her first. He had ruined her because he couldn't control himself. He was almost as weak as his brother. No, he was weaker than his brother. His brother had never done this to her. He had never taken her innocence.  
  
Kagome nodded, and decided to take a seat. She relaxed on the chair. A slight blush appearing on her cheeks as realization of what could've happened if Sesshoumaru hadn't left the room struck her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, when can I start my training? I need something to do while I'm here..." Kagome complained.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and motioned for her to follow. Kagome obliged, with less pain then before. She followed him down a flight of stairs, until they reached a large wooden door. Sesshoumaru pushed it open, and Kagome gaped at the room inside.  
  
The walls were stacked with weapons of all kinds. Bows, swords, daggers, spears, javelins, kantanas, and so many other weapons that Kagome hadn't even seen before.  
  
"You use a bow and arrow, don't you miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, shocking Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome nodded dumbly.  
  
He took a quick look at her, and decided on a bow about 80cm long. He threw it at her, and she barely caught it.  
  
"The arrows are to your right." He stated as he walked up to her. She nodded, and walked to a wall with several pouches of arrows. Kagome picked a random one, and placed it on her back. She faced Sesshoumaru, and looked at him with confusion.  
  
"What do I do now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Attack." He replied bluntly.  
  
"'Attack'? Attack what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Me."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome screeched. Sesshoumaru winced slightly at her volume, but regained his emotionless posture.  
  
"I need to see how strong you are to be able to train you properly."  
  
Kagome hesitated, but nodded. She held up the bow, and took out an arrow. She aligned the bow and the arrow, with a little difficulty. Her claws were proving to be a nuisance, but she managed. After making sure that the arrow was in place, she concentrated on her target. She let go, expecting to see a blue light shine from it, but it never came.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily caught the arrow inches from his face. He looked at her, and dropped the arrow.  
  
"You're weaker than I thought, and I thought very little you before." He whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
Kagome growled, and shot him with another arrow. The light still wouldn't come.  
  
'Where's my energy?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't have enough time to catch the arrow, so he had to dodge it this time.  
  
He smiled, "Better, but still pathetically weak."  
  
Kagome smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Now that we know how bad your offence is, we have to test your defense and your reflexes." Sesshoumaru stated as he appeared before Kagome, and gently pushed her back.  
  
Kagome stumbled, but regained her posture quickly. She wasn't about to let a arrogant airhead defeat her. He went to puch her, much more slowly and weakly than he could of course, and Kagome managed to block his fist with her arm. He hit her again, with a bit more strength and speed, but she blocked it again.  
  
They continued on like this, and after several more punches( each getting rougher), Kagome began to get worn out. Her arms began to hurt, so she began ducking and dodging his hits.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her discomfort, but continued, he was impressed by her defensive skills, and he knew if he could keep going like this for a bit longer, she would get better. Unfortunately, he could tell she wouldn't be able endure much more.  
  
The pain was beginning to be too much for Kagome, and she needed to do something...fast. She wasn't ready to lose to him, so she did the only thing she could think of. Fight back. She gathered up strength and momentum in her fist, and punched his chest.  
  
She was surprised to see that he didn't even flinch. He had stopped attacking her, and smirked when she slowly began to acknowledge his strength.  
  
She used a lot of her physical power into that punch, and even with her new youkai strength, it didn't leave a scratch.  
  
"Wow" was all she managed to utter. Why did Sesshoumaru want Inuyasha's Tetseiga so bad, if he was powerful enough without it?  
  
"I believe your problem is your posture." Sesshoumaru said, ignoring Kagome's shock.  
  
He walked over to her, and Kagome remained perfectly still, her fist still in the air.  
  
He pushed Kagome's right shoulder back slightly, and motioned for her to bring her arm back. He moved his hand to her leg, and spread them out a bit further. He walked back to his previous position, and held his hand out.  
  
"Punch into my hand." He commanded.  
  
Kagome did as told, and noticed that she had more strength in her punch this time.  
  
"You have little strength, a weapon is important. The bow does not do the strength you have justice. You are quicker, and you need to be closer to your enemy. You'll need a shorter range weapon."  
  
"What? No, I've always used the bow. It's the only weapon I CAN use. I'm Kikyou's reincarnation for Kami's sake!" Kagome blurted.  
  
"Exactly, you are her reincarnation, not her clone." Sesshoumaru stated as he looked at his vast collection of weapons. He walked towards a wall of chains.  
  
He picked one out, and got an end that looked a lot like Kohaku's. He gave it to her, and she lifted it up.  
  
"Throw it at that wall." He said, and pointed to a large empty wall. Kagome nodded, and pulled it back. She threw the weapon, and held onto the end of the chain. Unfortunately, it ended up flying towards another wall, knocking over a few spears.  
  
"Pull it back." he ordered, and Kagome pulled on the chain with all her might. Kagome screamed as it came flying towards her, and ducked out of the way.  
  
She waited to hear a loud crash, but it never came. She looked up, and saw that Sesshoumaru had caught it, and looked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Remind me to never let you touch a sharp object again."he said, and walked towards another wall that was filled with long wooden poles, and picked out a rather long one.  
  
He threw it to her, and she caught it. She stared at it blankly, it was almost the same size as her. It was light, yet it seemed very durable. She looked at him in confusion, and waited for an explanation.  
  
"Hold it properly."  
  
Kagome nodded, and she held onto one of the ends.  
  
He sighed, and walked over to her. He moved her hands to the center of the pole, correcting her.  
  
"Ohhh..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Spin it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spin it." He repeated.  
  
Kagome nodded, and slowly began to turn it. Her hands going from side, lifting, and going to another. She used to always do this with her broom stick when she was young. She loved the way it looked like a large fan.  
  
She still spun it rather slowly, not wanting to drop it.  
  
"At least you know how to control it." He said. "Try spinning faster."  
  
Kagome nodded, and spun quicker. She continued, her arms getting more tired.  
  
"Sessho-chan!" a high pitched voice called.  
  
Kagome jumped, and dropped the pole.  
  
"Sessho-chan!" Rin called again. "The guard said that Sesshoumaru's nice dog brother is at Sesshoumaru's door, and he's mad."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, panic written across her face.  
  
"I'll go deal with him." Sesshoumaru said, and left.  
  
"Kagome,lookes different." Rin said as she grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the hallways quickly, millions of thoughts running through his head. He could hear his brother from where he was now.  
  
"WHERE'S KAGOME?! I'M TAKING HER BACK."  
  
"She doesn't want to go back." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.  
  
"Of course she does, where is she?" Sango shot back,  
  
"She doesn't want to see you." Seshoumaru answered.  
  
Shippo jumped onto his chest, and began punching him with all his might. "Give Kagome back. She wants to come back."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted the little kitsune by his collar, and dropped him on the ground harshly. "If you want to see her, I can lead to her, but I don't think she'll be to thrilled young brother. She seemed rather upset with you especially."  
  
Inuyasha growled, and pushed Sesshoumaru aside as he sniffed the castle for Kagome. She was everywhere. He finally caught a her scent that was strong. It was coming from inside a wooden door. He reached to open it, when a hand stopped him.  
  
"I'm warning you. She's...Changed." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Inuyasha growled, and quickly pushed open the door. The room was empty, but he could smell her.  
  
He could smell her panic. She was close, but he couldn't see her. He followed the scent, but it slowly stopped. Somehow her scent was blocked.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Kagome POV  
  
I knew he was coming, but I didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Rin, I'm fine. Why don't you go to the kitchen, and get the cook to make you something." I asked politely  
  
Rin smiled, and ran off.  
  
Now back to my predicament. What to do, what to do...  
  
His scent. Inuyasha' scent was getting closer. I knew he was probably just outside the door.  
  
I looked around. I could hear Sesshoumaru's voice now. The door started opening, so I jumped on the ceiling, and ontop of the door frame. Hopefully he wouldn't see me.  
  
I could see him look around. He was sniffing for me. I covered my scent, and prayed to Kami that he wouldn't find me.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
I held my breath.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?"  
  
I didn't answer. I just wanted him to leave.  
  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru  
  
Normal POV  
  
"She must have left when she knew you were coming." Sesshoumaru replied, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
Inuyasha growled louder, baring his canines. He walked past Sesshoumaru, and out of the room. Sesshoumaru waited until he was out of view, and looked up at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously, and jumped down.  
  
"How'd you know I was up there?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You were breathing rather loudly." Sesshoumaru admitted  
  
"Arigato for not telling Inuyasha where I was." Kagome said as she ran up to Sesshoumaru, and embraced him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at two  
  
  
  
Hi! Your friendly Author here. I'd just like to thank my readers for the reviews. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and I just wanted to tell you guys that.  
  
I also would like to tell you guys that I will be making another Inuyasha story, but it'll be AU. It'll be my first AU, so I'll make sure it's a good one.  
  
Well, that's all for now.  
  
R&R  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
